Various devices exist for storing dumbbells when not in use. Some provide means for storing a dumbbell in a position ready for use, or proximally so. At least one such device provides a complex means for partial storage rack retreat, once a dumbbell is lifted. The recent offering of such devices fulfills a need for dumbbell support wherein a user assumes a position at least proximal to usage, then lifts the dumbbell or dumbbells for use. The need for such devices stems from the fact that, especially as dumbbells increase in weight, a user is challenged in assuming a lifting position with dumbbell/s in hand/s. For example, a user might be in a position for butterfly, press, decline press, or incline press, and have a need for the dumbbells to be proximal to the initial lifting position. Therefore, such devices are provided in order to negate the need for a spotter, thereby allowing a lifter to perform exercises alone.
At least one device as noted above provides for fit to an existing bench, an approach which not only limits the device's use to an accommodating bench, but one which also limits the use to the functions of the bench. Further, the dumbbells are not well positioned with such devices. And, the use of only one dumbbell, especially a heavy one, can result in insecurity of the device and weight. Further, exercises are often performed with dumbbells in tandem, that is, with a dumbbell in each hand, each hand performing a mirror image exercise of the other. A beginning position of each dumbbell should ideally be extremely close to if not exactly in the beginning position of the exercise. Further, once the exercise is begun, the ideal dumbbell support should substantially be out of the way of exercise performance, a fact which limits existing devices to very few. The ideal dumbbell support should provide for support of one or two dumbbells, each independently of the other, in multiple user desired positions, then provide for optional selective retreat of the support once exercise is begun. In addition, the ideal device should be basic in order to provide for unfailing use and a user friendly profile that needs no learning curve. The ideal device should also provide for other weight facility functions, while being inexpensive to produce and sell. Additionally, the ideal device should provide for support of relatively heavy dumbbells, without fear of failure or toppling. The present apparatus fulfills these needs.